The Legend of Korra
The Legend of Korra is a television series. It is the sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender and aired on Nickelodeon. It is written by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Plot Book One: Air 70 years have passed since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. Aang has since passed away and was reborn as Korra, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe. At the age of seventeen, Korra has mastered three of the four elements and must now move on to Republic City to master airbending. However, the city is full of crime and in the middle of an anti-bender revolution. Led by Amon, the Equalists seek to remove all benders from the world. Book Two: Spirits Six months after the end of the Equalist revolution, Korra has become a fully-realized avatar. Since then, incidents with dark spirits have arisen and Korra has become the student of her spiritual uncle Unalaq who is the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, tensions are rising between the two Water Tribes and a civil war is in danger of starting. Book Three: Change Two weeks after Harmonic Convergence, a change in the world's energy has occurred due to that event and Korra leaving the portals to the Spirit World open. As a result, more airbenders have emerged throughout the world. While Korra is helping rebuild the new Air Nation, a man named Zaheer who is one of the new airbenders uses his abilities to escape from prison. After helping his friends escape from prison, Zaheer seeks to rid the world of the Order of the White Lotus, all governments, and the Avatar. Book Four: Balance Three years later, Korra is recovering from a serious injury while Kuvira is helping the Earth Kingdom recover from a state of anarchy and chaos. However, while she was supposed to relinquish her power to the crowned prince Wu, she instead forms the Earth Empire and declares herself the new ruler. Kuvira ends up becoming a tyrant and sends all who oppose her to reeducation camps. After recovering from her physical injuries, Korra must once again jump back into action to stop this dictator while still dealing with PTSD as the result of her near-death experience. Characters :Janet Varney as Korra :David Faustino as Mako :P. J. Byrne as Bolin :Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato :J. K. Simmons as Tenzin :Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong :Kiernan Shipka as Jinora :Lisa Edelstein as Kya :Steve Blum as Amon :Henry Rollins as Zaheer :Alyson Stoner as Opal :Anne Heche as Suyin Beifong :Zelda Williams as Kuvira Ships Het :Amorra — the ship between Amon and Korra :Baavira — the ship between Baatar Jr. and Kuvira :Baayin — the ship between Baatar and Suyin :Boleska — the ship between Bolin and Eska :Bolinger — the ship between Bolin and Ginger :Bolya — the ship between Bolin and Kya :Bopal — the ship between Bolin and Opal :Borra — the ship between Bolin and Korra :Bosami — the ship between Bolin and Asami :Bozumi — the ship between Bolin and Izumi :Irosami — the ship between Iroh and Asami :Jinoochy — the ship between Jinora and Skoochy :Kaikki — the ship between Kai and Ikki :Kainora — the ship between Kai and Jinora :Korwu — the ship between Korra and Wu :Korrick — the ship between Korra and Iknik :Korrlok — the ship between Korra and Tarrlok :Korroh — the ship between Iroh and Korra :Korrumi — the ship between Korra and Bumi :Linlin '''— the ship between Bolin and Lin :Linumi' — the ship between Bumi and Lin :'Linzin' — the ship between Tenzin and Lin :'Makorra' — the ship between Mako and Korra :'Makya' — the ship between Mako and Kya :'Masami' — the ship between Mako and Asami :'Mazumi' — the ship between Mako and Izumi :'Mingko' — the ship between Mako and Ming-Hua :'Mingzan' — the ship between Ghazan and Ming-Hua :'Opai' — the ship between Opal and Kai :'Pemzin' — the ship between Tenzin and Pema :'Pheer' — the ship between Zaheer and P'Li :'Raavaatu' — the ship between Vaatu and Raava :'Senraq' — the ship between Tonraq and Senna :'Tahnorra' — the ship between Tahno and Korra :'Tenzorra' — the ship between Tenzin and Korra :'Tulo' — the ship between Meelo and Tuyen :'Varrisami' — the ship between Iknik and Asami :'Waava' — the ship between Wan and Raava :'Wulin' — the ship between Wu and Lin :'Zhurrick' — the ship between Iknik and Zhu Slash :'Bolumi' — the ship between Bolin and Bumi :'Borrick' — the ship between Bolin and Iknik :'Bowu' — the ship between Bolin and Wu :'Bozan' — the ship between Bolin and Ghazan :'Broh' — the ship between Bolin and Iroh :'Ghaheer' — the ship between Ghazan and Zaheer :'Kailo' — the ship between Kai and Meelo :'Lieumon' — the ship between Amon and the Lieutenant :'Maknik' — the ship between Mako and Iknik :'Makroh' — the ship between Mako and Iroh :'Makumi' — the ship between Mako and Bumi :'Tenlok' — the ship between Tenzin and Tarrlok :'Tonruko' — the ship between Tonraq and Zuko :'Tonzin' — the ship between Tonraq and Tenzin :'Unavaatu' — the ship between Unalaq and Vaatu :'Weilin' — the ship between Wei and Bolin :'Wuko' — the ship between Wu and Mako Femslash :'Korpal' — the ship between Korra and Opal :'Korraava' — the ship between Korra and Raava :'Korrasami' — the ship between Korra and Asami :'Korralin' — the ship between Korra and Lin :'Korrazumi' — the ship between Korra and Izumi :'Koryin' — the ship between Korra and Suyin :'Kovira' — the ship between Korra and Kuvira :'Kuvin' — the ship between Kuvira and Lin :'Kuvirasami' — the ship between Kuvira and Asami :'Kyalin' — the ship between Kya and Lin :'Kyasami' — the ship between Kya and Asami :'Kyorra' — the ship between Kya and Korra :'Kyazumi' — the ship between Kya and Izumi :'MingLi' — the ship between Ming-Hua and P'Li :'Opalvira' — the ship between Opal and Kuvira :'Pemlin' — the ship between Pema and Lin :'Senya' — the ship between Senna and Kya :'Suvira' — the ship between Suyin and Kuvira Poly :'Amorralok' — the ship between Amon, Tarrlok and Korra :'Baaviralin' — the ship between, Baatar Jr, Kuvira and Lin :'Borralin' — the ship between Bolin, Korra and Lin :'Borrasami' — the ship between Bolin, Korra and Asami :'Korpalsami' — the ship between Korra, Opal and Asami :'Kovirasami' — the ship between Korra, Kuvira and Asami :'Kyorrasami' — the ship between Kya, Korra and Asami :'Makorralin' — the ship between Mako, Korra and Lin :'Makorrasami' — the ship between Mako, Korra and Asami :'Pemzinlin' — the ship between Pema, Tenzin and Lin Fanon ''The Legend of Korra has a large fandom. Early fan interest was high and this caused the series to be extended beyond its original intended run of twelve episodes. On a Tumblr post, it was revealed that the Legend of Korra was the animated TV series with the largest amount of reblogs. After the series ended on December 19, 2014, a poll was conducted on IGN where the Legend of Korra was voted the most missed show that ended in 2014, beating How I Met Your Mother by over 20%. Shipping wars have been known to get quite heated among the Legend of Korra fandom. In Book One: Air, the shipping wars were primarily between the Makorra and Masami shippers, with Borra also being heavily involved. However, by the end of Book 1, a lot of fans started to ship Korrasami. From that point on, the shipping war was primarily between Makorra and Korrasami. With Korrasami becoming canon in the series finale, many fans have celebrated, while others are unhappy and claim that the pairing had no romantic development. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Legend of Korra tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : on : List Trivia * Nickelodeon initially held reservations toward Korra being a female protagonist, but eventually changed their minds. * The Legend of Korra was initially only supposed to a 12 episode mini-series but was eventually changed to 26 episodes. It was later extended again to a total of 52 episodes.